Weakness
by xain666
Summary: Dean and a huntress named Kailee get heated up in an argument and begin to get it on until Sam interupts with some bad news. Their hunt for their mother turns into a hunt for Kailee when Sam and Dean split up...
1. Weakness

**_PROLOGUE_**

It took so long for him to open up to me. He learned long ago that showing emotion might reveal his weaknesses, and for that he kept people at a distance... even his own brother. I refused to let him push me away whether he liked it or not, I wanted him to open up and show some feelings. He hated that about me. He was strong when it came to hiding his feelings. Gave Sam and I a sense of security around him, a sense of self awareness. I admired Dean for that. I loved how he was able to hide his feelings as if nothing can harm him. He only showed the side of him that made Sam or me laugh and smile, but sometimes I think he lets it build up to much. And that's when he lets it all out in anger. His eyes burn with flames of his past as he yells and yells when he's angry. Sam and I never question him about flipping out, it would only anger him more.

Sam and I on the other hand, weren't afraid to show emotion. We always went to Dean for comfort, to snap us back into action when needed. He was my crutch. If I screamed, Dean was there to calm me. If I was scared, Dean was there to protect me. If I cried, Deans arms were open. I have to admit I enjoyed it when he held me in his arms. It made me feel safe as though there was a barrior between me and what was out there. Every time his skin touched mine, it sent shivers through out my body. I always thought my attraction to him was nothing big. I guess I was fooling myself into thinking it was only physical but as time passed, it grew more and more each second of every day.

I never gave into my feelings, I was afraid he wouldn't feel the same. Instead, I stopped running to him for comfort hoping these thoughts of him would leave my mind. As time went by, I also learned how to hide my emotions... I started feeling empty... like I lost a part of me. It made everything easier though. By that I mean the hunt. It didn't help much with my feelings toward Dean. If anything it made it worse. Dean realized something was wrong and frequently asked me what was wrong. Coming to me in the middle of the night to check if I was okay. He wouldn't take " I'm fine." for an answer. He came to check on me more then I ever went to him for comfort, making me fall even harder for him each time.

**_WEAKNESS_**

It's been a while since we picked up on our hunt, waiting for Sam and Deans father to give us another clue. We've been resting for a good month now until Dean came to my door to tell me to pack up we're leaving. As always I followed his orders and headed to the car. It was a long ride to where we were heading so I just sat in silence. Sam passed out after only ten minutes of our little road trip. "What's wrong? You been acting different lately" Dean says. I lay across the back seat, my arms under my head, eyes closed. " Nothing, I'm fine." Feeling like something is watching me I open my eyes to see him looking at me through the rear view mirror. "Keep your eyes on the road!" I shout as the car starts off on the wrong side of the road. He jerks the wheel just in time to get out the way of a head on collision waking up Sam. "What happened?" "Nothing" Dean replies. I again stay silent. Dean leans over and pops in a cassette of A.C.D.C Back in Black and shoots one last glance over to me. I'll never forget how long of a ride that was.

We booked a room under a fake I.D. at some hotel, and like usual I got my own room. Our rooms were right next to each other so any noise made was clearly heard by the other room. I heard Dean and Sam yelling through the walls, drawing attention to themselves which was never a good idea. I made my way to their room and opened their door. Dean had Sam thrown up against the wall by his shirt, practically choking him. I rushed over and placed my hands on Deans shoulder, automatically he drops his brother. Coughing, Sam manages to say "Thank you" as he picks himself up off the ground. I help Sam steady himself and place him on his bed and walk over to Dean. " What the hell is wrong with you?" I exclaimed as I pushed him into the wall where his brother was thrown against. I never yelled at him before but then again I never saw him so ruthless towards Sam, the only person he can truly rely on. Before he can respond I make my way out the door slamming it shut. When I entered my room I laid back onto the door and slowly slid down crying. I'm not sure why I cried, maybe because I never wanted to yell at him like that, or maybe because I realized he was becoming more and more angry then usual.

Its about three in the morning when I decided to try to fall asleep. I haven't heard a sound from Dean and Sam after our little fiasco, so I lay in my bed starring into the darkness of my room… thinking. I yelled at him._ I _yelled at _HIM_. That little fact ate away at me more then I thought it would. I sat up in my bed, debating if I should go to their room. If I don't I know I'd be up for the rest of the night so I get up and put on some clothes. I walked to their room and opened the door as slowly and silently as possible. Sam was a hard sleeper, but Dean wasn't. Even in his sleep he was aware of his surroundings. I started to walk over to where Dean lay in his bed. His body facing the opposite direction of me, his bare back showing where the blanket wasn't covering. I stopped in the middle of the room and decided it could wait. As I turned back to the doorway I heard a faint voice " What's wrong? Cant sleep?" I turned back around to see Dean sitting up in his bed. His upper body now completely revealed, even in the dark I can see every muscle crease on his body. The hairs on the back of my neck standing on edge as I looked across the room at his gorgeous body, transfixed at the sight of him. " Kailee" he says snapping me out of my gaze. "I- I just …" I trailed off falling back into my daydream. Forcing myself to snap out of it I walk over and sit on the foot of his bed. " It's just, I never saw you like that. What happened? What were you two arguing about? I mean… you were reading to hurt your own brother." " It was nothing" he replies " We got a long day tomorrow. Now go get some sleep" he demands. I give him one last look and head over to the door, without turning I whisper " Good night Dean."

The next day, like he said, was a very long day. Our hunt was a huge and complete failure. The blame equally shared among us, at least until we got back to the hotel. Dean started yelling at us the moment we walked into the room. " What happened back there!" ," Dean we all-" Sam started, until Dean cut him off. " Maybe if you two would take this seriously-" I cut him off, he was pushing it. " You're as much to blame for today as we were! Who the fuck you think you are telling us we don't take this shit seriously? You're not the only one who lost someone to this thing! I've spent more then half my life in search of this god forsaking demon and you're here questioning my dedication to this hunt! " The room becomes silent. Feeling something roll down my face I lift my hands and wipe a tear off my cheek. I stair down at my wet fingers taking in everything I just said, I was so caught up in the commotion that I hadn't realized I had started crying. This was probably the first sign of emotion they've seen from me in weeks. After a very long minute Dean tells Sam to go out and buy some more equipment. Sam looks at me for an ok, I nod my head for him to leave and he grabs the keys to the '67 Chevy Impala and leaves. Keeping my head down I walk to the door " I'm going to sleep…" and disappear as the door shuts behind me.

I took a quick shower and put on a white spaghetti stringed top with matching boy shorts. My hair was completely soaked so I started to towel dry it creating more curls then there already was. I was about to get into bed until I heard a knock at my door. I opened it to see Dean already passing me up as he enters my room. He turns around to say something but stops mouth open at the sight of what I'm wearing. Speechless and motionless he just stands there, his eyes fixed on my long legs.

" What do you want Dean?" snapping him back to reality, keeping the door open.

" Yeah- uh" he falters

" Dean! What do you want?"

" You've been acting weird… you've changed. What's wrong with you?" he reply in a demanding voice

" People change Dean. Like I said, I'm fine."

" You keep saying you're fine, but you're not! Something's wrong and you're not telling me about it. What are you hiding!" his voice slightly rose.

" I don't know what your talking about!" I began to yell.

" Like hell you do! " his face tensed, filling with anger as I avoided the question .

Getting nervous I yelled " Get out of my room!"

"Not till you tell me what's wrong!"

" EEERRRGGG! You! I cant have you! That's what's wrong! YOU! NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

In the blink of an eye he comes at me, lifting me up by my waist onto his, as he pushes me into the door slamming it shut. Our lips lock, his hands roughly riding up my legs. My arms wrapped around his neck in a passionate kiss. The weight of his body against mine and the pressure of the door on my back, creating a painful pleasure I only thought would ever exist in my dreams. His kiss becoming more and more intense with every second that passes by. My hands make their way down his muscular arms leaving deep scratches embedded into his skin as he gives out a small grunt of pain. He begins pulling off his shirt while I start undoing his pants. I'm so anxious that my hands stumble over each other "I cant!" I whisper breathlessly . He gives out a low chuckle and does it himself. He thrust me back into the door slamming me up against it, his hands interlocked with mine pinning them over my head. Both of us breathing heavily wanting each other more and more. His body begins to sweat from the heat emitting between us, mine still wet from the shower. The door behind me begins to open pushing me and Dean off it. As a reflex I drop my legs off him and catch myself before I stubble to the floor. Dean automatically zips up his pants pulling away from me. In the door way is Sam. **_Ugh,_** **_Great timing. _**He stands there looking at Dean and me " Did I interrupt something?", "Uh- No" I reply. Dean shoots me a look of confusion as he stands there shirtless and sweaty. Sam ignores the look on his brothers face knowing what ever was going on had to wait " C'mon, we gotta go. I just had another vision…" he looks at me "It's at your sister house."

Jumping into action, we all rush out the door into the darkness ahead of us. All you hear is a car speed off into the silence of the night. A faint voice comes from the room Dean and I were in and a shadow appears looking out the door " Now, I know your weakness."


	2. Death of a Sister

**_Death of a Sister_**

Ok so this is a continuance of weakness. The dark shadow is the exact same thing as in weakness just incase you forgot or don't get it. Oh and Kailee is pronounced Kye-lee. Sorry my stories aren't that long, I have no idea how some of you do it.

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or the character

It starts out in the car on there way to Kailee's sister Karen's house.

Oh and as you know i do not own supernatural or the characters in it.

I've been sitting patiently in the car, each second that passes getting me more and more anxious.

"God! Why does she have to live so far away!" I break out. " Relax, we'll get there in time, pass me a shirt." Dean says. Giving Dean a shirt from one of the baggage's in the back of the car, I turn my attention to Sam.

"Sam, what exactly did you see?" my voice as calm as possible.

Sam stays silent, a look of concern falls upon his face.

"Sam!" my voice slightly raised.

" Kailee, relax."

"How you gunna tell me to relax! He just had a vision about my sister. I wanna know what it was!"

" I - I saw your sister in her living room with a girl…" Sam trails off looking at Dean. Dean saw Sam's face turn pale and stepped on the gas.

By the time we turned onto my sisters block we saw police cars surrounding her house. I jumped out the car running through the crowd, crossing through the yellow caution tape. The moment I crossed the tape I stopped to see a body bag being hauled out by two EMT-B officers followed by little black bags carried by police officers.

"Lady, you need to back up, don't pass the yellow line." A rough rugged voice said.

My voice low " My sister lives here… what happened?" I asked, **_As If The Police Would Actually Know What Was Really Going On._**

" I'm sorry ma'am, we believe your sister Karen was murdered. We don't have the details yet but as soon as we do we'll let you know. "

The police officer pats me on the shoulder and walks away. Taking in everything that was just said, I fall to my knees giving out a high pitched scream at the top of my lungs. Tears fall from my eyes to the grass beneath me . Hearing my screams Dean finds his way through the crowd and runs to my side. Kneeling beside me, he wraps his arms around my now numb body rocking me back and forth, repeating "I promise we'll get it I promise." My sister was the only family I had, and now… the last bit of sanity in my world was gone.

Sam runs up behind me " C'mon get her to the car." Slowly lifting me up to my feet they carry me to the car where we wait for the cops to leave the site. Sam and Dean sat me on the hood of the car, once the police left they suggested I stay behind and went off to search the house.

Dean and Sam slowly walked into the house making sure there were no officers in sight. Last thing they needed was a night in jail after all that day had brought them.

"So… What was your vision?"

" I saw a girl in the living room, hovering over Karen's body. Karen's arms were cut off."

" So that's what the officers were carrying in the bags."

"Didn't Karen just move here? Kailee wouldn't have let Karen move in if something was wrong ?"

" Yea I know, she's not the type to forget to do a background check."

Changing the subject, Sam states an obvious statement " You know this is going to change her."

" Yeah… I know" Dean sighs.

"Dean the EMF isn't picking anything up"

"Gimme that." Dean grabs the EMF and walks into the living room where Sam's vision took place. " Try turning it on idiot"

" Maybe if it wasn't made up from some old ratty-"

"Hey you cudda made your own, but you didn't now did you college boy?"

"Jerk"

" Bitch"

They circle the entire leaving room several times, still the EMF isn't detecting anything supernatural, so they head up the stairs to check out the bedrooms. "So what exactly did I walk in on back there?" Sam says with a stupid grin on his face. Dean gives out a soft chuckle " I don't kiss and tell."

"HAHA Who are you and what have you done to my brother. Wow you really like her…" pausing for a brief second, " Dean, she's the only person we can trust… don't you ruin it."

" Sam what do I look like?" Sam shoots Dean a dirty look. " Don't answer that. Well whatever happened back shouldn't have."

"But it did"

"Yeah ,thank you captain obvious… And lemme say, YOU HAVE THE WORST TIMING."

" I didn't think you guys would be getting it on. Especially after that argument we had about how you don't see her in that way… and then choking me. Which I forgot to thank you for. Someone got a bit moody on the topic." They entered the bedroom in which Karen slept in.

"Like I said, every girl that we get involved with in this family whines up getting burned on a ceiling. Why do you think I don't get serious with girls? Yeah I have my fun with them but that's it, and what happened there was a _mistake_."

" Looked like you were enjoying it"

"Just shut up Sam"

"I mean c'mon. I saw the way she was dressed. That look you gave her when she said I didn't interrupt anything. You wanted it. "

"Sam I said shut up."

"You too were getting all-"

"SAM!" Dean yelled cutting Sam off.

"Aw c'mon Dean I'm just having a little fu-"

"SAM!" Deans voice tense with fear. Sam realized his brother wasn't yelling his name to shut him up, but to warn him of what's behind him. Sam slowly turns his head, on the side of his eyes he can see a young girl with long black hair, unable to make out what she's holding. He didn't need to know what she was holding, the girl was the one hovering over Karen in his vision. In a quick motion Sam moves to the side as a ax comes slamming down beside him. Dean grabs his brother out the way of another blow from the ax and dashes to the other side of the room.

"We forgot our guns." Sam states as the girls inches her way closer and closer to them.

" Again, thank you captain obvious."

" So what's the plan?….. DEAN!"

" I'm thinking!"

I heard the noise from the car and ran inside the house up the stairs. I walked into the room, standing directly behind the girl. I grabbed the ax from her hands lifting it above me and slamming it down into the girls head, blood squirting everywhere. The girl fell to the floor, I lift the ax again and again bringing it down upon the girl several times before Dean leans against me grabbing my hands around the ax, I fall to my knees bringing him down with me. He slowly pulls the ax out of my hands and throws it to the side.

Sam hovers over the girls body taking note that she isn't disappearing or withering away. He leans next to the girl and realizes it was no ghost but an actual human being. The girl, now mutilated, gives out what seems as once last breath, but exhales a dark pall of smoke.

"We got a problem… This wasn't a ghost" Sam announces, I Stay motionless and mute starring at my sisters murderer.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asks.

"I'm saying this was a real person… This girl was possessed." Sam now turns his attention to me. " She killed a completely innocent person."

I look down at my bloody hands in amazement of what I just did and smile, my voice low, almost a whisper " I don't care…"

Dean looks up at Sam, " Why would they go after her sister?"

Sam raises Dean up by his arm and whispers " There trying to break her down… look at her. They know it'll get to us." They stare down at me studying my features. I have blood splattered all over me, my eyes blood shot from crying with huge bags circling my eyes, my face outlined with fatigue and my body language screaming for sleep. I was heading for a breakdown. "We need to clean this mess up and get outta here now. Whether she wants to or not." Sam says.

"C'mon we're leaving." Dean says, he walks over to me pulling me to my feet while holding my hand. As I got up I wiped some blood off my face with my other hand and walk toward the door, in a sudden instant I felt something throw me back, ripping my hand out of Deans grip. My entire body thrown to the other side of the room breaking the wall and a few bones on impact. I fall to the ground unconscious, unaware of what just hit me. A shadow hovers over me " We've been waiting for you Kailee." It turns toward Dean and Sam smiling, "Hello boys." Dean realizes that this is the demon that killed his mother.

**_No Not Again, Not Her._** He makes a quick motion to grab me, but the demon leans over me disappearing in an instant… taking me with him.

Ok I know this one isn't the best I can do but I never tried to stretch out a story before and it's a bit hard for me, so I'm giving you my sincerest apologies. I just got to figure out how to get the story going. please leave a review.

CHAPTER THREE ( First Encounter) COMING TO A FANFICTION NEAR YOU.


	3. First Encounter

**_FIRST ENCOUNTER_**

"KAILEE!" Dean shouts as the demon vanishes with me. He stands looking down where I last laid. His hands slowly tightening into fists. His face losing all expression, standing there motionless. **_This is why I didn't want anything to happen between us._** He thought. **_This is my fault. They were waiting for this… for her. _**Sam walks up behind him laying one hand on his shoulder, "Dean." Dean jerks his shoulder at the touch of Sam's hand and realizes how badly his shoulder was hurting him. Without looking away from where I disappeared, he rubs his shoulder and feels the scratch marks I had left him from our interrupted fling. "Dean." Sam repeats. Dean turns around facing his brother, and walks right past him. "Dean…" Sam knew how it felt to lose someone he really cared for and knew there was nothing he could say to make his big brother feel better. He went down to the car to see Dean sitting in the passenger seat starring blankly into the dark of the night. Sam got into the drivers seat and said nothing as he started up the car and looked at his brother before driving off.

After finding a decent priced motel Dean and Sam walked into their room in silence. Dean went into the bathroom and stripped off his shirt, exposing the deep raw scratches I had left in his skin. **_WOW_** he thought. He jumped in the shower rinsing off his new wounds incase of infection. As the water shot down from the shower head, he stood there feeling the sharp pain it mad when it hit the inside of his wounds. He didn't care **_I deserve it._** He just let the pain flow throughout his body taking it in as if it were nothing.

After the hot pain full shower Dean walked to his bed passing Sam's gaze. "Dean. **I **promise **YOU**, well get this thing." Stressing on the I and you. Usually it was the opposite where Dean was the one to reassure Sam that everything would be okay, this was a first to both brothers. "Goodnight" Sam mumbled. Dean laid back on his bed getting under the covers, "Night." Sam turns off the lights, you can hear him shuffle his way back to his bed. After several minutes the only sound you can hear is the Sam's breathing. Dean laid there looking up at the ceiling through the darkness of the room. Thinking of how he first met Kailee, how different he knew she was, and how hard headed and arrogant she was. He smiled at the thought of it, just reminiscing.

It was about two years ago in December. Dean and Sam where getting ready to diminish another ghost that was haunting the woods in the town. They had the hotel room next to me, nether of us knowing the other was after the same thing. I went off into the woods to face the spirit alone as I usually do, ever since my sister left me. The sky a war of colors as the sun began to set. The remaining light shining through the icicles that hung from the trees creating a mixture of colors on the sparkling white snow. **_How could such a beautiful place be haunted? _**I thought to myself. As I walked deeper into the forest I realized how the shadows ate away what was left of the sun light that beamed through trees. I had the feeling that something was watching me, it was no new feeling, I had come quite accustomed to not feeling alone throughout the years. I looked back from where I came from as if to see something standing behind me. Instead I saw nothing. Nothing at all… and that scared me.**_ Why are there no footprints in the snow?_** I turned back around stopping in my tracks. I was now face to face with one of the ugliest spirits I had ever seen in my years of haunting. To this day I still don't know why I didn't move. I stood there looking into its disgusting ugly face, a sound of a gun echoing through the woods as the creature in front of me disappeared. I looked to the right of me to see Dean several feet away from pointing a gun directly toward me. I was now face to face with an even deadlier obstacle, he was holding a magnum. A beautiful weapon of mass destruction that was more powerful then any other normal gun, and for it to be pointing straight at me almost made me piss in my pants. Sam slowly creeps up behind me, his own gun pointing at the back of my head. **_Hey at least there both sexy._** Dean slowly walks up to me, gun at point. "And you are?" he says, his eyes skimming my body lowering his gun. " Names Kialee."

Sam's gun is still held up to the back of my head, he stay's quite letting Dean take the lead.

" You shouldn't be here" His eyes finally meet mine.

" How would you know where I should be?" He doesn't respond, his eyes focused on mine. "Wanna tell ya boy to lower his weapon. I'm usually on the other side of the gun"

" Not till you tell me what your doing here."

" I don't need to explain myself to anyone."

" Oh I think you do. I've seen you around before and we really hate the idea of someone stalking us."

" Don't worry I got better things to do with my time."

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he stresses.

" What are YOU doing here?" Giving me a once over with his eyes I take my opening for escape. I didn't know who they were and didn't want to. Grabbing Sam's arm behind me I spin him in front of me pulling my gun out on him and pointing his towards Dean.

"Dude, are you serious? A girl just whipped you into her hostage like that?" Dean said with a look of disgust.

"Shut up Dean, maybe if you weren't checking her out." Sam responded.

" Now what are you two doing here?" directing the question to Dean.

" We're… hunting."

**_HUNTING?_** "Hunting? For what?"

" For what you just saw."

I stared at him in amazement. I never met another hunter before. I knew I wasn't the only one in this world but the odds of running into another one was slim. " So… you wanna.. I don't know. Let my brother go?" a smirk plastered to his face. I lowered my gun and loosened my grip on Sam. " So you wanna tell us what your doing here?" " Not really." " Okay, well you wanna tell us-" He stopped in mid sentence as I lifted up my gun in the direction he was in. Pressing the trigger several times Dean and Sam drop to the floor. " What the fuck was that for!" Dean said as he and his brother realized they were ok. "_RUN!" _I demanded them. Dean looked up to see the creature standing over them, grabbing Sam and running toward me I continue shooting at it, but it doesn't phase the spirit. As soon as they reach me I run along with them, the darkness around us making the woods a giant maze. "This way!" Dean shouts. The branches from the trees scratch my face and hands leaving behind paper like cuts. Like a stupid horror movie I tripped on a huge branch falling into the snow as the blood from my wounds reddened the cloudy white blanket beneath me. The creature, now right on top of me, gives out a screeching sound, out of no where Dean comes swooping me up to my feet holding onto my waist as we run as one. Sam is waiting at the car shooting into the shadows behind us, "Get in the car Sam!" Dean orders. When we reach the car I jump into the back seat and we automatically speed off.

After a few minutes of driving I started laughing. "What's so funny?" Sam asked. "You guys are the worst hunters ever. I never saw anyone drop that fast because of a gunshot in my life." I laughed. Both of them exchanged a look of embarrassment. Sam turned around, and I studied him for this was the first I actually got a good look at him.

" So you never answered my brother. What were you doing there?"

" I'm a huntress." I replied.

"Ha a huntress?" Dean shot out.

" Yes a huntress. Got a problem with that?"

" No but your just one girl. I think you got the wrong profession."

" Sexiest pig. You think just cause I'm a girl I cant handle myself."

" Well if you were able to handle yourself I wouldn't have had to shoot that thing away from you in the first place, or help you up after you fell."

" WHAT? I don't remember asking for your help! I was fine before you showed up all high and mighty checking me out forgetting why you came here to begin with."

"Where are we dropping your conceited ass off?"

"Motel 6."

" Motel 6? That's where we're staying." Sam says.

"Yeah? Good for you." everyone in the ca5s becomes silent.

As we get to the motel I walk off to my room. Dean and Sam walking to theirs. We realize our rooms are right next to each other and exchange one last look for the night. The next morning I heard their car running and walked out to see where they were going. When I opened my door I saw Dean sitting on his car and Sam loading it up.

"So. Your alone in this?" Dean asks.

"What's it look like." Sam lifts up his head from the trunk and nods toward Dean.

" Okay, get your stuff we're leaving."

" What?"

"You heard me."

I stayed silent looking at him for a while. **_ Did he really just ask me to tag along?_** I was tired of doing this alone, the companionship might be well worth it in the long run. He stood there staring back, waiting for me to respond. Words began to escape my mouth " Uh- Ok gimme a few minutes." I said with a smirk on my face. I walked into my room Packing up my things… **_finally I'm catching a break_**.

**_I promise you, I'll get you back. If it's the last thing I do. _**Dean thought before he fell asleep.

Chapter 4 coming soon lol. Please leave a review of what you think about it so far. I'd appreciate it if you criticized me or gave me ideas to help me along.


	4. The New Hunt

I do not own supernatural or the characters in it. I do own Kailee though.

_**THE NEW HUNT**_

Dean woke up the next morning the moment the sun started beaming through the verticals. He rolled over in his bed unaware of where he was. As he looked around he remembered the previous night and all the pain it had brought him. He looked over to the other bed to see Sam awkwardly positioned on his bed. _**How is that comfortable?** _he thought. He slowly sat up on the edge of his bed running his figures through his short spiked hair. **_What now? How am I going to find her? _**This was a new hunt now, before the hunt for the demon was to get revenge for taking his mother, now it was a hunt for the only good thing left in his life. He forced himself to get up off the bed and put on some dark blue jeans and a plain black shirt. He then walked over to Sam and lifted his bed about five inches off the floor. Sam rolled over in his place squinting his eyes at his brother. Dean released his grip on the bed letting it slam down onto the floor, the sound of the impact echoing through the empty room. "Wake up. We got work to do." Dean ordered. Sam quietly got out of bed and got ready to leave even though they didn't know where they were heading next. Dean got behind the wheel of the car and waited for Sam.

Slamming the door, Sam got into the car with a concerned look upon his face. " We still have to find dad Dean. We can't just stop what we're doing and let them get the best of us by distracting us with some girl." Sam realized he had chose the wrong words. **_Some girl? I'm dead. _**Sam knew from the beginning that this was more then another infatuation his brother had over a girl.

Dean shot a death look at Sam. "I have to find her." His face tense.

"Dean, we cant forget why we're here."

"I can't just leave her Sam! If it were Jess you'd do the same."

Sam stays silent. Dean was right, he wouldn't just leave he'd hunt for her. "So how are we going to do this? We cant lose the trail we got on dad."

Dean grabs the wheel and tightens his grip around it. The last thing he wanted was to split up, if something happened to Sam he wouldn't be able to handle it and if something happened to Kailee… he didn't want to think about it. After all it was his idea to bring her along in the first place. **_I should have left her alone that morning. I brought her into this. I have to find her._**

"I'll go for dad." Sam said reading Deans expressions.

"Sam you cant go alone."

"Then how else is this going to work!"

" I don't know but we're not splitting up."

" Dean, we have to find dad!"

"And I have to find Kailee!"

"Then it's settled." Sam shouts as he jumps out the car slamming the door shut. He leans his head through the window, "I'll be fine. I'll hotwire a car and find dad." He walks to the trunk grabbing some supplies.

"SAM GET IN THE CAR!" Dean angrily shouts.

" See you later Dean!" a smirk plastered on Sam's face, he's been waiting for the day to disobey his brother since he was a kid and knew he wouldn't get in much trouble for it in this case. Dean looked through the rearview mirror to see his brother disappear around the corner, leaving him alone.

Dean didn't attempt to go after his brother. He just sat there wondering why his life was so cursed, why he couldn't escape the darkness around him… Day by day the light slowly disappeared from his life, leaving its shadows behind to engulf his world in total darkness. **_I'm forever sentenced to a life of pain, suffering, and torture. _**He thought. He started up the car not sure where to begin this new hunt and quickly turned it back off.

After about ten minutes of sitting in the car his phone went off. He looked at the screen expecting Sam's number to pop up, instead it was Kailee. He quickly answered the phone.

"Kailee!"

"Sorry, Kailee is not available at the moment." a woman's voice stated .

"Where's Kailee!"

"Like I said, she's not available right now. She's a bit.. Tied up" The demon laughs.

"What do you want from us?"

" You know you Winchesters have caused a lot of trouble nowadays."

His voice slightly raised " You thought we were trouble before you just fucked up."

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. Is that anyway to talk to the person holding your little girlfriend's life in their hands?"

His voice threatening "You hurt her and I promise to god I'll march in hell itself and kill every last one of you fucking demons. Now where is she?"

Giving a soft chuckle " We want you in exchange for the girl."

"Fine" Dean said, the word escaped from his lips without thought.

"We'll make the exchange tonight at Luna lake. There's an abandoned house beside it… be there."

"Fine"

" Dean don't! It's a tra-" the line went dead.

"Kailee!" Dean shouted recognizing the voice was me. At least he knew I was still alive.

Once again he started the car, but this time he knew where he was going. The ride to Luna lake was a five hour drive from where he was, and that's without traffic. By the time he got there the sun had started to set. He checked on all his equipment making sure everything was set to go. The handgun he was loading glared from the remaining light, reminding him of the first time he had realized his feelings toward me.

It was the middle of the night, both Sam and Dean were sleeping in their beds. Sam had the blanket over his head with one leg hanging off the left side of the bed, and Dean was sleeping on his stomach with his head in the pillow on top of the blanket. For some strange reason I just didn't feel right in my room, the silence scared me. There was no bump in the night, no dripping faucet, no chirping crickets. I had become use to the sounds the night brought with it and for it to be dead silent like that scared me more then anything I had ever faced in my years of hunting. I got out of my bed and walked over to Sam and Dean's room. The second I walked in Dean picked up his head to see who it was. He didn't have a shirt on but he did have his jeans on… **_How unlucky._**

"What's the matter?" his voice groggy.

"I cant sleep."

He slowly picked himself up off his bed and walked over to me opening their door. "C'mon. Lets go into your room so we don't wake Sam."

"Can we just… stay outside for awhile?" I asked. I sounded like a five year old afraid of the dark.

"Yea, sure."

We made our way to the old Impala and sat on the hood. It was a beautiful night, the breeze was nice and soft smelling like a warm summer night, reminding me of playing manhunt in the dark with the neighborhood boys as a little girl. I looked up at the stars brightly shinning in the velvet sky.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked

"It's to quite. I don't like it."

"Seems to me you've been hunting to long." I felt Dean gaze at me as I changed the topic.

"You know, some day's all I do is watch the sky when your driving. How fast it moves by, and how perfect it looks. I find it amazing how we all share one sky and no one really knows what's out there… the stars are so bright today." I said with my eyes focused on the sky.

Dean picked up his head looking up at the stars. "Yea they are… I don't really look up at the sky anymore." he said as a confession.

"I don't think anyone does these days." I felt Deans stare fall back down upon me. I never showed anyone this side of me before, I always put on a tuff exterior so no one would get in my way of hunting. I guess he was a bit surprised to see my emotional side. I'm not sure why I let him see it but I was tired of hiding from myself. He kept his eyes on me until I finally lowered my head returning his gaze.

"Sorry for waking you up." I apologized.

"It's alright."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"I don't know, keeping me company I guess."

"Yea well lets get you to your room."

We walked off to my room and went inside. I opened my curtains letting the moons light spill into my room. Dean walked over to my bed at the sight of a gun hanging out the side of my pillow.

"Someone afraid of the dark?" he chuckled as he picked it up.

"Hey don't act like your not. I saw the knife under your pillow. At least that'll do more damage then a rusty old knife." I shot back defending myself. His stupid smirk quickly vanished from his face.

"Okay, okay relax." He put the gun back where he found it and walked over to me. "You okay now?" His bare chest only inches away from my reach.

"It's still to quite. Can you just stay with me for awhile?"

"Sure."

I turned off the light and sat on the right side of my bed closest to the window and Dean sat on the left. I laid down on top of my blanket looking out the window thinking of my childhood. Dean laid behind me in silence until I fell asleep and looked out the window into the sky. He smelled a sweet scent coming from my hair as I rolled over in place, with my hands slightly touching his chest. He stared at me as I slept and wrapped one arm beneath me pulling me closer to him, my head now resting on his chest. His other hand was behind his head as he looked out the window thinking of the way I looked that night. The way the stars shine glared upon my face as I was looking up into the sky. He felt a cold metal beneath his hand and pulled it out from beneath him. It was my handgun that he picked up before, he studied it carefully as the moons light made it glare in the darkness of the room. He put the gun on the side table and looked at me wrapping his other arm around me. **_I promise you'll never need to use that gun as long as I'm here._** He promised me in his thoughts. He closed his eyes letting himself fall asleep with one last thought on his mind about me. **_What am I getting myself into… _**

****Dean stood there glaring into the handgun realizing it was mine. He put it in his side holster now aware of how dark it had gotten. He walked to the abandoned house looking up at the stars inhaling heavily before opening the entrance door. He walked into the house slowly shutting the door behind him.

It might take me a while to post up the next chapter but I promise I wont leave you hanging.

Please leave a review.


	5. A Sisters Return

**_A Sisters Return_**

The house was pitch black and smelled of mold and rotten fruits, the place was huge as far as he could see. There was a light spilling out from the cracks of an old wooden door at the far left corner of the hallway. Walking toward it he pulled out my gun keeping it aimed toward the door. Gently kicking the door open he sees me lying on the floor in the middle of the room. He looks around the room noticing that there are spider webs in every corner and a dining table beside me. The only sound in the room was the crackling sound the wood made as it burned in the flames around it. Dean walked over to me realizing I had a bandage around my ribs not knowing why and grabbed my sides softly picking me up. My eyes shot open from the pain emitting from under the bandages giving out a soft whimper.

"Don't…" The pain in my sides caused from my broken bones shooting throughout my body.

"We got to get you out of here." He says gently placing me back down on the floor.

"Leave… please."

"I'm not leaving without you."

"Please Dean." I started tearing "I don't want to have to choose."

"Choose?"

I dark figure appears at the end of the table laughing uncontrollably.

"Well, well, well. Dean Winchester, it's a pleasure to meet you." A woman's voice states. She slowly walks out of the shadows into whatever light was in the room.

"Karen?" Dean says as he gets a good look at the woman. **_She's possessed… but how? I saw the body bag how is she here?_**

"I told you to leave." I slowly lift my upper body from the floor despite the pain in my ribs.

"How… Karen's dead." confusion laced upon Dean's face.

"She's not dead. As a matter of fact she's perfectly fine. Although, Karen wasn't that hard to posses for an ex-huntress. You'd have thought she'd put up a good struggle."

"Fuck you." I shot back as to defend my sister.

"Hmm…" She turns her head toward me, my ribs start aching more then they already were.

"Ahhh!" falling back onto the floor I grab my sides to try and stop the pain, my bandages start turning a dark red.

"Kailee!" Dean shouts as he leans over me but is thrown up against the wall. My gun falling to the floor beside me.

"Your family has been such a nuisance… It's time to take care of that."

I grab my gun and pick myself up, this time standing. Dean and my sister are now face to face and Deans mouth begins to release blood. As much as he is hurting he does not show any facial expression and just accepts the pain. I point my gun at my sister but the words the demon said repeat in my head. **_She's not dead. As a matter of fact she's perfectly fine._** Dean looks over my sisters shoulder to see me pointing my gun at my sister.

"Kailee." Dean struggles to say. "Shoot her." blood is spilling out his mouth onto his clothes, his voice extremely low. I stood still and began to pull the trigger until I dropped the gun to my side.

"Kailee, shoot her." Dean repeats as the flames from the fireplace wither away darkening the room.

"I cant." I wept. "My sister is in there."

Dean slams his hand onto the wall behind him. "Kialee please..."

Looking at Dean with tears falling from my eyes I repeat "She's my sister…"

A slam of a door is heard form the entrance of the house, Sam and his father come barging into the room with their guns raised. I quickly raise my gun at them stopping them both from firing their weapons.

"Don't shoot her!" I weep.

"Kailee what are you doing? Shoot her!" Sam demands. His father throws me the gun they had been looking for.

"She wouldn't dare shoot her own sister and be responsible for her death. You put your life on the line for the wrong girl Dean. I knew she was your weakness but I thought you Winchesters would be smarter."

My sister looks back at Sam and John and the dining table goes slamming into their bodies knocking them out cold. "Pathetic."

The sound of a gunshot fills the room and Dean falls to the floor beneath him. The last bit of light flickering off. "I'm sorry… I love you." my voice echoing in the darkness of the room. I can hear Dean coughing blood and make my way around my sisters lifeless body to his side. Finding him in the dark I kneel beside him and try to lift him but the pain in my sides are to sharp and I fall beside him on the floor. I start coughing drops of blood and pass out next to him.

SOMETIME LATER:

My head is pounding, my side numb to all pain. I slowly open my eyes, as surprising as it is I find myself looking up at the sky. The clouds are moving so fast and the light from the sun almost blinding. Rubbing my eyes I recognize the sounds around me. I'm in the Impala going well over a hundred miles an hour. Looking over to the front of the car I see Sam driving and his father beside him. Frightened, I search around me for Dean grabbing at open spaces not realizing they had laid me slightly on top of him. His breathing was shallow and his clothes were stained with blood. Slowly I fall back into the darkness in which I awoke from as I stared up at the clouds.

MUCH LATER:

Sam and his father got us to the hospital in time and after that everything went back to normal. Me and Dean spent a week in ICU and were transferred to another hospital for another month. The food was disgusting and what was worse was that I hated hospitals. The smell of it made me feel like I was going to die. Dean took back to his old self being cocky and protective over everyone… especially me. Sam never interrupted us in our '_CONVERSATIONS ' _again. Although the first time we did do anything it hurt like a bitch since we did it in the utility closet in the hospital. Not a good idea when your in recovery but it was well worth it… we did get caught by the security though.

Every now and then I wake up in the middle of the night to go outside and sit on the hood of the car. There are some nights Dean wakes up and joins me in the dark. We still just sit there looking up as we did that night and remember that we still don't know what else is out there, and know only time will tell.

Each step we take synchronized… see you at the bitter end.

I apologize that it is not a good ending but I did not want to leave you hanging and I have been busy lately. My friend is in a coma and I will be out at the hospital most of my week so I will not be posting anything new for a while.


End file.
